Harry Potter Janeway
by LBStar
Summary: Q finds Harry on a trip to the 20th century Earth England. He takes him to the one place he feels young Harry will be safe and loved. Voyager and its crew and the captain will never be quite the same once he comes aboard. I own nothing. PUT ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Trek. Yes just what the trekies have been waiting for! Probably not though. Voyager is my favorite of the Star Treks but they are all a part of my childhood and are still part of my life as my parents do love to watch Star Treks like Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and the one this is based off of Voyager. Harry Potter wasn't and isn't much different we watch those a lot too.**_

There was a bright flash on Privet Drive. Q walked down the street trying to find someone who would enjoy a good joke better than those Starfleet Captains. All the time in his head he kept thinking about what Sisko said about why he was punched in the nose. 'If you like to be annoying do it somewhere else!' He had said. "Maybe he's right I might be a tad bit annoying at times." Q said to himself. As he passed by the trash cans of Number four he heard sobs from inside the trashcan. "Odd." He said removing the lid only to find a small boy that only looks to be four stuffed inside.

Q gently reached in and pulled the boy from inside careful of the cuts all over him that looked to be from a knife. Upon removing the boy from the can he noticed that his left arm and right leg were bent at strange angles he knew no human should be able to achieve unless their bones were broken. "It's okay I won't hurt you I just want to help you." Q said with an odd gentle tone he never thought he had. The boy only sobbed more. "Can you tell me your name?" Q asked hoping to calm the boy down. "H-H-Harry P-P-Potter." The boy, Harry, said. "Harry how old are you?" Q asked thinking it might calm Harry down. Harry didn't say anything only held up his fingers. "Six years old?" Q asked thinking it was odd as he looked like a four year old, Harry nodded. "Well I'm Q." Q said introducing himself. Harry's sobbing stopped but it looked like it was because he couldn't cry anymore. "Harry how did you end up in the trash can?" Q asked as he walked down the street away from the house he found Harry in front of. "What happens at home stays at home." Harry said thinking this was a test by his Uncle. "Harry I can't help you if you don't tell me." Q said concern growing.

"My Uncle he he's not nice." Harry said still sniffling. "Harry you have to tell me what he did." Q insisted he could tell it was something bad. "It against the rules." Harry said shaking most likely in fear. "Harry what are these rules?" Q asked anger growing at this 'man'. "Rule one what happens at home stays at home. Two freaks are not to speak back to anyone. Three freaks are only allowed to eat twice a week. Four freaks are to sleep under the stairs. Five freaks are not to speak unless spoken to. Six freaks are to do any and all chores given. Seven freaks are not to complain about punishments. Eight freaks are to accept all punishments. Nine failure to comply with the rules will result in punishment. Ten freaks are to come when called. Eleven freaks are not allowed to play with toys. Twelve freaks are not to make friends. Thirteen freaks are to do all the cooking and cleaning along with the chores assigned. Fourteen freaks will be punished should they not compete all the chores." Harry said listing each of the rules he has grown to know and think are normal.

"Harry I'm going to take you to some friends of mine. Is that okay with you?" Q asked, Harry nodded thinking it was one of Vernon's attempts to give him to someone else. Q disappeared from Privet Drive with Harry never to return.

 _ **On Voyager**_

There was a flash in the turbo lift. "Q to Captain Janeway promotion to come aboard." Q said tapping his combadge. "Since you asked so nicely Q I'll let you." Captain Katherine Janeway said. "Bridge." Q said to the computer this confused Harry. "Harry you're on a starship called the USS Voyager. I am what you call an omnipotent being meaning I can jump from one spot in time to another at will and bring anything to reality I want. I brought you to a friend of mine her name is Katherine Janeway she runs the ship." He said putting Harry on his shoulders. The doors opened and Q stepped out. "Captain. May I speak with you in your ready room it is important?" Janeway nodded before she even looked in Q's direction and headed for her ready room. They moved that way when Janeway was sat in her chair did she finally look at Q. "Q what is this boy doing here?" Janeway asked noticing Harry flinched as she said boy. "Sorry little guy didn't mean to scare you." Janeway said her voice more gentle than what Harry was used to. "It's okay ma'am." Harry said quietly trying to hide behind Q. Janeway stood and moved over to the replicator. "Computer Ice cream vanilla." As soon as the words left her mouth within seconds the ice cream was there spoon included. "Q what's his name?" Janeway asked. "Harry." "Harry do you want some ice cream?" Janeway asked. "Yes please if it is not too much trouble." Harry said. Janeway smiled picking up the bowl and bringing it over to the coffee table and couch. She set the bowl on the table. "Here you go Harry you can eat while Q and I talk." Janeway said with a smile. Q carried Harry over to the couch and set him down on the couch so he could be comfortable. Harry immediately jumped off the couch and onto the floor before sidling down and reached for the bowl and held it for a minute before cautiously began to eat making sure no one could take the bowl from him. This did not go unnoticed by the adults in the room.

"Q why did you bring him here?" Janeway asked watching Harry worry rising. "I found him in the trash badly injured I healed him and brought him here. I thought this would be the best place for him. Katherine I looked through his past when I did and he. He was abused badly. His parents were murdered in front of him. If I had left him in his time he would have been in more danger than I could ever let happen. His Uncle stabbed him with a knife for doing better at a spelling test than his moron of a cousin. There was no way for him to do worse than him. It's not the first time either they have been abusing him since his parents were killed when he was one year old. His parents were police for his people they were called arours for the Earth's magical community. They fought in a war and died just to protect their son and how do they honor them by telling their son they died in a car crash, that his parents were a couple of drunks and that they died in a drunken car crash. Before I healed him he had multiple stab wounds, his arm was broken in four different places, his leg wasn't in much better shape he had three broken ribs, bruises all over his body. Janeway please you have to let him stay. Please." Q said his voice barely above a whisper so Harry wouldn't hear him. "What's his full name for ship's records?" Janeway asked not wanting this little boy to return to the people who put him through all that. "Harry James Potter. Thank you Captain Janeway." Q said relief flooding over him. "You're welcome Q. I couldn't just risk him having to go back."

Q walked over to Harry who had just finished his Ice Cream. Q kneeled down to his height. "Harry you're going to stay here on Voyager. Okay?" Q said, Harry nodded tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Q hugged Harry before nodding to Janeway and walked from the ready room as the door closed, they saw a flash telling them Q had left. Janeway turned to Harry and walked over to the couch. "You finished Harry?" She asked, at seeing the nod she took the bowl and spoon back over to the replicator. "Tuna salad sandwich and milk cold." Once receiving the food Janeway walked back over to Harry and handed him the sandwich and milk. "Eat up I'll take you to were you'll be staying after you are done. You'll be staying with me. If that's okay with you." She said. "That's fine of you are okay with putting up with a freak." Harry said. "Harry don't ever call yourself that you are a little boy with an incredible gift." Harry just nodded. Janeway tapped her combadge. "Captain to Jakota." _"Here Captain."_ "Come to my ready room please." Soon the door opened and Harry moved back in fright. "You wished to see me Captain?" He asked taking a step away from Harry to give him the space he looked like he needed. "Yes I would like to know if there was a two bedroom cabin available to move into. Q just brought Harry here to the ship removing him from… not the most ideal living conditions and I took him in." Janeway said running her fingers through Harry's hair to try to calm the boy down, it seemed to work. "Yes there is one on your current deck that would work out nicely for you and the little man. Harry you said? I think Harry Kim might like to meet him." Jakota joked. "Maybe later Jakota right now I think I should get Harry to bed." Janeway told her first officer. "You have the bridge." She said simply before taking Harry's empty plate and cup and put them in the replicator.

Making her way to her Quarters Harry by her side, she had time to think about what Q had told her. His words still ringing in her mind. She knew she heard Harry's name somewhere before, she just couldn't recall where. 'Might as well search went I put him down for a nap.' Janeway thought, she let out a sigh. "I-Is something wr-wrong ma'am?" Harry asked from behind her. "It's nothing Harry just thinking." She replied as she came to a stop in front of her quarters. "This is where you'll be staying Harry. Sorry you don't have a room right now, I'll be moving into bigger quarters later so than you'll have your own room." Janeway said leading the boy through the door. "Why don't you lie down and take a nap I have some work to do." Janeway said placing Harry on the couch as he was too short to climb up himself. Harry tensed and went to move off the couch, but Janeway stopped him. "It's alright if you're on the furniture here Harry. None of your relatives rule apply here after you wake up I'll tell you what you can't do. Okay?" At seeing Harry nod she stood from the couch and went over to the cabinet to get a blanket and pillow for Harry.

Upon sitting at the table portable consul on the table in front of her she began to work. "Computer pull up all available information on one Harry James Potter." The computer took some time to gather all the information on Harry as was on the database. She found an article about Harry's childhood from before he was ten. ' _ **Harry James Potter Still Missing! Is It Better He Remain That Way? By Riley Jacksons**_

 _Harry James Potter went missing four years ago and has still yet to be found. We here at the paper wish him the best of life, after his tragic childhood being ripped from him up to his sixth birthday when neighbors noticed that the young Harry Potter age six went missing, after they witnessed his uncle Vernon Dursley was seen throwing the boy into a trash bin. Reporters went to the neighbors who witnessed the event to see what they have to say. "Yes I witnessed Vernon Dursley throw the poor boy into the trash but before he did I caught a glimpse of him. Poor little Harry looked like he was stabbed with a kitchen knife and beaten badly as he had stab wounds and bruises all over his body and his arm and leg must have been broken they were bent at the strangest angles. I immediately ran for the phone to call the police and when they arrived the boy was no longer in the trash can. I reported what I saw and asked that the police search the house thoroughly and they left to get the search warrant. Later that day Vernon and Petunia were dragged from the house kicking and screaming insults about the child I happen to still be disgusted that I was ever friends with them. I ask that Harry where ever you are stay safe and I am truly sorry for never spotting the abuse." All neighbors said the same thing. What the police found and the Dursley's sentence on page two.'_

Janeway read through what the police had found she felt like she was going to throw up reports of what they had found disgusted her. She continued through news reports up until Harry's later life as an adult. One of the News Broadcasts were on the ships file of Harry's whole life.

" _Harry James David Potter Janeway as he was known later in life but all his early life he was Harry James Potter died last week age one hundred ninety two he was born in 1980 orphaned after the murder of his parents just one year later in 1981 on Halloween night. Harry lived his early life here in a cupboard under the stairs of number four Privet Drive. Abused by the family that was supposed to love him, his Aunt Petunia Dursley neè Evans older sister to Harry's mother Lady Lilly Potter neè Evans along with Petunia's husband Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley. Harry was beaten and barley feed and if he was it was small meals consisting of the scraps from the dinners he was forced to prepare. On his sixth birthday, July 31, young Harry was stabbed and beaten before being rescued from the trash can his uncle had thrown him in up until Harry's eleventh birthday no one on the planet knew where Harry was. Until he was spotted in London on July 31, 1991. Young Harry was put in danger many times during his years at Hogwarts but always went home to his loving family after the year was done alive and well. According to Harry he survived thanks to his friends, Ronald Billius Weasely, Hermione Jane Granger, Neville Longbottom, and the Weasely twins Fred and George. During Harry's fourth year the man who killed his Parents returned to finished what he started. Harry fought in a war up until his seventh year when he finally slain Lord Voldemort previously known as Tom Riddle Jr. once and for all. After that Harry revealed who his new family was. His adopted mother of Captain Katherine Janeway and the crew of her ship he never revealed the ship's name but he did say if it wasn't for them he would have died long before his first year of Hogwarts. After Harry graduated he worked in the Wizarding World's Ministry and the 'Muggle' House of Commons to bring the Wizarding world out of hiding that they went into since the time of the witch hunt over a hundred years before Harry was ever born he improved our worlds greatly by making our technology work around their magic and using magic within any given area to power the electricity around the world. Changing the world for the better. After completing his goal of combining our worlds into one world and bringing about world peace with his words of what the world could be like and starting our search to the stars after a new race called Vulcans visited the planet creating first contact with another world Harry retired to his ancestral home Potter Manner, which will stand as his children live in their father's legacy and gift to them and us, Harry James David Potter Janeway published his Autobiography entitled Harry James David Potter Janeway through the years describes life at sea with his adopted mother and her crew a man who rescued him from the trash and taking him to a better life. He also published a Sci-Fi series entitled the Voyage to the Stars about a crew on board a starship trapped in the Beta Quadrant trying to get home, back to Earth, here in what is called by him the Alfa Quadrant. Harry lived to marry his childhood or at least the friend he made while at Hogwarts Hermione Granger who upon their marriage was known as Hermione Jane Granger Potter Janeway who through her life up until her retirement ran Harry's business called Marauder enterprises. Hermione at the age of one hundred ninety three years says she is ready to rejoin her husband and his family in the next great adventure or as Harry called it at times Stovall Core. This is Kathrine Granger Potter Janeway reporting."_

Janeway was shocked, Harry was the one who jump started it all. All because he was raised here on Voyager. There was a holo-program of all of Harry's books. Even his Autobiography on the ship's computer. She smiled thinking about trying the one about his Autobiography to see what he goes through. After she turned off the portable consul she turn to see Harry waking up.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like it. I'm going to be skipping to when Harry is going to his first year of Hogwarts with flash backs to his childhood on Voyager.**_

 _ **JANEWAY: Why did you cut it off there?**_

 _ **How did you get in first Bloom while I was trying to write a new chapter of the warrior and now you are in here. How do you people get in here? I barricaded the door!**_

 _ **JANEWAY: Q. He brought Jakota, Harry and I. Now answer the question.**_

 _ **I felt it was getting a little long.**_

 _ **HARRY: Yeah do you really have to do the flash backs? I really don't want them.**_

 _ **It was either that or lead it up to Hogwarts. Would you like that?**_

 _ **HARRY: *Shakes his head really, really fast.* No flashbacks are awesome.**_

 _ **Yeah that's what I thought.**_

 _ **BLOOM: I'm back and um Melinda may or may not be in a hospital room.**_

 _ **You're not even in this story. Wait. WHAT?!**_

 _ **BLOOM: Ummmmmm nothing. *Tries to look innocent.***_

 _ **WHAT DID YOU DO?!**_

 _ **BLOOM: GOTTA GO! *Teleports out of the room.***_

 _ **HARRY: I wonder what happened.**_

 _ **It's probably better if we didn't know.**_

 _ **JANEWAY: I have to agree.**_

 _ **JAKOTA: I hope he isn't scared of me in those flashbacks. *points at Harry.***_

 _ **Not really. *Hands plans for flashbacks to Jakota.***_

 _ **JAKOTA: Awesome. *Reads through plans before handing them back.***_

 _ **Q TAKE THEM BACK TO VOYAGER! *everyone but me flashes out of the room.***_

 _ **Peace ya'll.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mom come on! I want to get some more books!" a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes yelled to a woman with auburn red hair. "Harry James David Potter Janeway calm down or we won't go." This was the sight that met the people traveling Diagon Ally on July 31, 1991.

"Yes ma'am." Harry sighed waiting for his adopted mother. "Captain Janeway?" a dark haired woman with ridges on her forehead asked. "Yes Be'lanna. Also while we're here call me Katharine."

"Cap- Katherine why don't I take Harry to get some more books while you go get his trunk?" Be'lanna asked Katherine nodded before handing the money pouch to Be'lanna after removing the amount that Janeway thought she would need to get her son a good trunk.

"Come on Harry." Be'lanna said walking toward the boy and went with him to the book store. "Okay Harry since this is our second time here today pick out some reading books." Be'lanna said to the excited eleven year old. "Thanks Aunt Be'lanna." Harry said before running to the closest shelf.

Harry had grabbed at least ten books before heading to another self but as he neared it he ran into something, or rather someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He heard a girl say. "It's alright we're both at fault. I'm Harry Potter Janeway adopted son of Captain Katherine Janeway." Harry said introducing himself as he heard his mom do when hailing another starship. "Hermione Granger daughter of Dr. Emma Granger and Dr. Daniel Granger." The girl said introducing herself the same way as Harry as to not offend him by accident.

Harry picked up the Hermione's books and his own holding them in one hand each as to not mix them up. Hermione grabbed her books thanking Harry. The two got on in Harry's opinion like the Ferengi and Gold pressed latinum.

"So is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as the two looked through book after book and shelf after shelf. "Yeah. You?"

"Yes it is. I grabbed a Hogwarts' a history. On my first trip here earlier today." Harry said as he found another copy of the book he got earlier. "Here I find it might just be a good read." Harry said handing a copy to Hermione.

"Thanks." The time spent at the store continued like this until both were ready to check out. "Hold on let me get my Aunt Be'lanna she has my money." Harry said.

He returned soon later with the half Klingon. "Hermione this is my Aunt Be'lanna Torres. Aunt Be'lanna this is Hermione Granger." "Nice to meet you Ms. Torres." "You as well Hermione. Harry we have to hurry or your mother will get worried." Be'lanna said paying for the books Harry had grabbed.

"Now Harry you be good. Don't drive anyone insane. Don't for the love of god DON'T alter history by going out 24th century information."

"Yes Mom. I know. I know. Call Uncle Q if I need anything, be safe and make friends. You've been giving me this speech for a while now." Harry said laughing. Katherine rolled her eyes before hugging her son. "Love you see you at the end of the year." Harry said as he boarded the train.

 _ **A/N: Another short chapter.**_

 _ **HARRY: What is with that?**_

 _ **DANG IT Q! CAN'T YOU LEAVE THEM ON VOYAGER! *sigh.* I've had a lot of homework lately it should ease up later though. I might write more on the week end.**_

 _ **JANEWAY: Well school does come first.**_

 _ ***sigh* So everyone says. Well I have a lot of work lately my mother wants to pull me from my TC3 course. It's college level. It's the same thing just going into a little more detail. If I fail at all Mom's going to mess up my whole schedule just to get me out of that course.**_

 _ **HERMIONE: Well do the work.**_

 _ **I am god. Nothing like having people who break into my room tell me how to do something. Peace ya'll.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _A/N: Thanks to Gracealma for the help in deciding Harry's house. Without that help this Chapter would have taken longer._

Q dropped Harry right on platform 9 ¾. He quickly took his trunk and boarded the train. He found an empty compartment and sat down. Close to eleven a large group of red heads came through the wall. _'Wonder why they're so late?'_ Harry thought as he watched the woman with frustration clear on her face got her children onto the train.

The train was just about to leave when the door to Harry's compartment opened to reveal a pair of identical redheads with such minor differences that Harry could barely see them. The left twin who introduced himself as George Weasely had a faint scar on his right cheek. While his brother Fred had a faint scar above his left eyebrow. "Could our little brother sit her too? Everywhere else is full and we want to go see our friend's tarantula. Unfortunately Ron is afraid of spiders or we would take him with us." George said looking hopeful at Harry.

"Sure." Harry said. "By the way my name is Harry, Harry Potter-Janeway. Son of Captain Katherine Janeway." He introduced himself adapting his introduction by saying his first name twice as to not offend the two people before him. The twins shook his hand thanking him for letting their brother sit with him. They left the doorway briefly before returning with said brother. "This is our brother Ron, Ron Weasely. Son of Molly and Arthur Weasely." Ron looked confused as to why his brother had said his parents' names as well. He let it go thinking that they would explain it to him later.

The ride passed smoothly enough Ron and Harry became fast friends not as good as he and Hermione but still thought of him as a good friend. About half way through their trip they had been joined by Hermione and a boy named Neville Longbottom. The group soon became good friends.

-HJPJ-

"When I call your name please come forward." Professor McGonagall stated to the first years waiting to be sorted.

They slowly worked their way through the students when the first of the group of friends was called. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione nervously made her way to the stool. The sorting hat waited only a moment before calling out "Gryffindor!" for all the hall to hear. Hermione rushed over to the table donned with Red and Gold.

The next of the group came quickly. "Neville Longbottom." The hat took longer to sort him before yelling out "Hufflepuff!" Neville reluctantly headed to the Yellow and Black decorated table.

The students' numbers were dropping away slowly before reaching Harry. "Harry Potter." Harry stepped forward. "Ma'am I would like to say there is another name attached to that. I am Harry Potter-Janeway. Son of Captain Katherine Janeway." McGonagall looked shocked before nodding saying the name again adding the change. "Harry Potter-Janeway."

"Interesting plenty of courage I see. A lot of ambition as well but with your family being from the 23rd century and you being that knowledge I think you would think the Ravens." Harry heard the hat say low enough so only he could hear.

"You can't tell anyone." Harry said panicked. "Oh I won't. I say anything about what I find." The hat replied effectively calming Harry.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled out to the hall. Harry removed the hat from his head and moved over to the table with Blue and Bronze.

The last student to have been sorted was Ron. "Ronald Weasely." The hat barely touched his head before it yelled. "Gryffindor!"

To Harry the feast was great of course after eating Nelix's cooking any decent food to other humans was great to him.

 _ **A/N: I know it's short but really it's just a filler chapter. Sorry I have had writer's block for this story. I will get another update out when I can. Don't know when it will be. Sorry for the update notification last time I had a slight problem with the first chapter and I removed the rant Author's Note.**_

 _ **Happy New Year!**_


	4. Chapter 4

RON'S P.O.V.

As We headed up to the Comman Room I aksed what the introduction on the train was. "Ron we'll tell you in the Comman room." They said as they went off a head.

When I got to the Comman Room I saw them sitting down on the couch across from a fireplace. I went and sat on the chair they pointed to when they had seen me walk in. "Well?" I asked growing impacent. "You noticed how he introdeced himself as we would stating the name he would like to be called by then his full name?" One asked, I never could tell them apart. I nodded. "He used one of our customs so we have to use one of his to be polite." Said the other.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." I said before bidding them a good night and heading to bed.

HARRY'S P.O.V. AFTER DINNER

As we headed up to the Ravenclaw comman room the prefect leading us who had introduced himself as David was explaining the rules of Hogwarts. The comman room it's self looked so much like a library from this time that I was suprised that didn't have a librarian. As the others started up to bed I stayed down in the common room to look through some of the books, or so I told my roommates and the prefects that asked why I was going up to bed.

"Uncle Q." I said lowly so that I didn't wake up anyone. He came into the room with a dulled flash. "Hey buddy." He greeted from the chair he had flashed into. "What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile. "Can you give mom and the rest of Voyager a letter for me over the com system?" I asked him my head cocked to the side some. "Sure oh and I meant to give you this before I left." Uncle Q said before he snapped his fingers and a com badge appeared in his hand. "A modified Com Badge it will let you talk to one person on Voyager at a time and understand any langauge in this time including magic animals." He said handing it to me with a proud smile. I hugged him. "Thanks Uncle." I said before I let him go. I handed him the letter before he flashed off to Voyager.

I yowned and stretched before heading off to bed.

VOYAGER

"ATTENTION CREW OF THE USS VOYAGER." Q said over the com system with out going onto the ship. "I COME BARRING A LETTER FROM OUR FAVORITE BLACK HAIRED POTTER-JANEWAY." Q cleared his throut and you could hear a paper being moved quickly.

"DEAR FAMILY,  
WE MADE IT TO HOGWARTS AT 1700 HOURS AND THE OTHER FIRST YEARS AND I WENT THE LONG WAY TO THE CASTLE AND THE VIEW WAS STUNNING I'LL TAKE SOME PICTURES WITH THE CAMERA UNCLE CHAKOTAY GOT ME. THE CASTLE AT NIGHT IS REALLY STUNNING. AS I PROBABLY ALREADY THOLD SOME OF YOU THERE ARE FOUR HOUSES SLYTHEREN FOR THE SLY AND CUNNING, RAVENCLAW FOR THE INTELLEGENT, HUFFLEPUFF FOR THE LOYAL AND HARD WORKING, AND GRIFFINDOR FOR THE BRAVE, WELL I GOT INTO RAVENCLAW. MY COMMON ROOM LOOKS LIKE A NINTEENTH CENTERY LIBRARY. IT'S TRUE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMARTEST BUT I THINK EVEN WE NEED A BREAK FROM THE BOOKS. I MADE A NEW FRIEND ON THE TRAIN TODAY NAMED RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY BUT HE LIKES TO BE CALLED RON. I ALSO MET A BOY NAMED DRACO MALFOY APPEARENTLY HE AND RON'S FAMILY HAVE A LONG STANDING FUDE THAT THEY WANT TO PUT BEHIND THEM BECAUSE THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY ARE FINGHTING OVER ANYMORE BUT I DON'T THINK THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON.  
WELL I BETTER CALL UNCLE Q THEN HEAD TO BED LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU AT HOLIDAY BREAK.  
WITH LOVE,  
HARRY JAMES DAVID POTTER-JANEWAY"

A/N: I know that was short but I had a lot of things going on this summer and just since this year began that I haven't had much time to think about these stories but they are not being abandoned. I just need to get some things off my mind before I can continue writing so some of my stories are being put on hold for now.

Sorry all. -LBStar 


End file.
